


The Crime Can Be Forgot

by Maeglin_Yedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Coercion, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is playing a game, but he might not understand all the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crime Can Be Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: HP/SS  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Chanslash, PWP, just a hint of dubious consent and coercion  
> Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. They all belong to JK Rowling. 
> 
> Summary: Harry is playing a game, but he might not understand all the rules. 
> 
> A/N: Big thanks to Gina for the beta! 
> 
> Word count: 3907  
> First published: January 2004

Harry gritted his teeth against the soreness in his knuckles as they scraped across the rough inside of the cauldron over and over again while he tried to scrub the caked stains off the blackened metal with a worn brush. 

Just another detention with Snape, as he'd had so many already this year. Harry wasn't even sure what had earned him a detention this time – most likely it had something to do with a mucked-up potion, or sneaking out after curfew, or just because he existed at all. It seemed that Snape used any possible excuse to give Harry detention these days. 

His nose wrinkled and the tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips, Harry was focused on removing one particularly nasty stain. He didn't notice Snape rise from his desk and stalk toward him until he felt a firm body press against his. 

Harry gasped. Even if the feeling of Snape standing against him wasn't unexpected – or unwelcome – it did surprise Harry, since he hadn't seen or heard Snape advance on him. But now there was no way of not noticing his professor. Snape's body was lean and hard and so much taller than his own, and trapped Harry against the worktable. Closing his eyes for a moment, letting it sink in that Snape had once again known that Harry thought about this, fantasized about this, wanted this, Harry stilled his hands and leaned back against Snape hesitantly. 

"Keep scrubbing," a deep, velvety voice breathed in his ear as Snape's hand shot up and curled around Harry's wrist. Harry could feel lips ghost over the back of his neck, just the barest of touches, and that was unexpected. Snape had never kissed him before. 

But Harry realized that he hadn't fantasized about Snape's lips on any part of his body until that afternoon, when he'd been trying to brew a potion during class and Snape had watched him with those unreadable black eyes of his. 

Snape always knew what Harry wanted, and Harry had no idea how he did.

Long fingers wandered down to Harry's hand, entwining with his own, much shorter fingers, urging Harry to move the brush up and down the metal. Snape's other hand circled Harry's waist, easily opening a few of the buttons on his robes so it could slip beneath the fabric and down to the waistband of Harry's jeans. It rested there, the thumb hooked behind the button and clever fingers stroking down the zipper. 

"You will scrub this cauldron until it's spotless, Potter. Until you can see your own reflection in it."

"Yes, sir," Harry managed to whisper, despite his breath being stuck somewhere in the back of his throat. Harry knew what was going to happen now, and he felt his cock harden under Snape's teasing fingers. Snape had done this to him before, during his last couple of detentions. It hadn't all started with Snape stroking him to orgasm while Harry was scrubbing cauldrons. No, it had started with a few simple touches, when Harry had been cutting up flobberworms during a detention and had let his mind wander to one of his favorite fantasies: Professor Lupin running his hands down Harry's face and throat and chest during their private Patronus lessons. 

Harry liked Professor Lupin and had made him the object of his fantasies, both during daytime dreaming and while he stroked himself to climax in his bed at night. And that afternoon, while he was serving a detention with Snape, Harry imagined he was serving detention with Professor Lupin, and that Professor Lupin would step up behind him and touch him and guide his hands. And while he was enjoying his innocent daydream, Snape suddenly stepped up behind him and did the exact thing Harry fantasized Professor Lupin doing to him. 

Neither spoke a word. Harry stood frozen, and Snape ran his hands down Harry's arms and guided his hands, slowly stroking his fingers, playing with them. Then Snape stepped back, and left Harry shocked, puzzled and oddly aroused. 

During the following detentions, Harry deliberately fantasized about Professor Lupin touching him, and Snape once again stepped up to him and touched him in all the ways Harry wanted to feel Professor Lupin's hands on his body. 

Until Harry found his fantasies changing. Professor Lupin's amber eyes turned obsidian, graying hair morphed to longer, greasier black hair, and the fingers that touched him were suddenly stained. He would look at Professor Snape during Potions class, and imagine Snape's hands on his body. At first it had only been innocentHe touches, but soon enough Harry started fantasizing about Snape's hands undoing his trousers, taking his cock out and stroking him to climax. And Harry promptly found himself serving another detention in which Snape did just that. 

It was a dangerous game for which Harry didn't quite understand the rules, but he wanted to play it nonetheless. 

Tightening his fingers around the brush, Harry resumed scrubbing the cauldron. He knew that if he did what Snape told him to do, Snape would do all the things Harry fantasized about. 

Harry had stopped caring how Snape could possibly know what he was imagining in the privacy of his own mind after the first time Snape had wrapped those long fingers around his cock and had stroked him hard and fast while Harry continued cleaning the cauldron, as Snape had ordered him to. Harry thought he would clean a hundred cauldrons, if that was what Snape wanted, as long as Snape would put those hands on his body and make him feel so incredibly good. 

"Scrub harder, Potter," Snape whispered, lips brushing over Harry's ear. Inhaling sharply through his nose, Harry put more pressure on the brush, at the same time pushing back against Snape. Those brilliant fingers popped the button of his jeans open and lowered his fly. Harry had to suppress a small moan when his trousers were lowered and Snape ran his hand over Harry's bare hip to the bulge in his Y-fronts.

Fighting the urge to close his eyes, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to rock his hips forward, pressing his groin into Snape's cupped hand, or lean backwards and rub himself against Snape's lean body, feel Snape's erection press against his lower back just above his buttocks. Harry wanted it all, and found himself slowly moving his hips back and forth, until Snape decided for him and pressed against Harry's back. 

"Oh, please, sir," Harry groaned. Snape traced the outline of Harry's erection through his Y-fronts, teasing and torturing him, and Harry felt Snape rub himself against his back. 

"Be silent, Potter." The same old commanding tone, and while Harry despised it in class, hearing it whispered into his ear while Snape hooked his thumbs behind Harry's underpants had a very different effect on him. 

As a matter of fact, Harry still despised Snape, at least in class. But somehow that didn't matter during these intimate encounters when it wasn't about liking Snape, but about how Snape could make him feel. 

Cool dungeon air suddenly enveloped Harry's heated prick, quickly followed by a warm hand. Harry almost lost his grip on the brush, his strokes across the metal uncoordinated and weak, and he leaned the back of his head against Snape's chest, his breath coming in short gasps. Snape seemed to know exactly how Harry liked to have his cock stroked. Teasing squeezes at the base, long, tight strokes up the entire length, and a finger pushing against the leaking slit.

Tension started building in his sac, and Harry knew he wouldn't last very long. He never did when Snape worked him to climax. Trying to keep scrubbing, which was so hard to do when he was this close to coming, Harry gazed at the cauldron through half-closed eyes. He could see his reflection, their reflection, interrupted by the occasional smudge of dirt still left on the metal. Snape's hand moving up and down his prick. Clear drops of pre-come gathering at his slit before Snape's finger spread them around the darkened head of his cock. Snape's other hand gripping around his hip, long fingers leaving red marks on Harry's pale flesh. 

And then there was the touch of lips to the back of his neck. Not a simple brush this time, but warm and soft and wet when Snape darted his tongue out and licked his way down to Harry's throat. Teeth bit down just below Harry's ear, making Harry gasp and jerk his hips, followed by the teasing licks of a hot tongue, trailing up to Harry's earlobe, which was then sucked into Snape's mouth. 

Harry had never thought that someone sucking on his earlobe would feel that incredible and would send tiny sparks straight to his sac. 

"Sir...oh, ooh," Harry gasped, not sure what he wanted to say, but all the sensations were too intense for him to just be silent. He had wondered how Snape's lips would feel on his skin, and now that he knew that it felt much better than he had imagined, Harry wanted to know what it would be like to kiss Snape.

His hands clenched around the brush and the edge of the cauldron, and Harry deliberately pressed his arse against Snape's thighs, wanting to feel the evidence of Snape's arousal against his body. Licking his lips, Harry tilted his head up and looked directly at Snape. 

Kiss me, he thought. Darting the tip of his tongue out, running it across his bottom lip, Harry willed Snape to kiss him. He wasn't sure if he was in control of these things or if Snape was, but he knew that if he thought about it, wanted it badly enough, it would happen. 

Snape stared down at him for a moment, eyes dark and narrowed, his strokes around Harry's cock still hard and fast. And then Snape lowered his face and crushed his lips to Harry's, not just kissing him, but taking him, devouring him. There was so much to feel and taste that Harry was completely overwhelmed. He was unable to do much more than part his lips, and stroke his tongue against Snape's, tasting tea and mint and something spicy. Snape's lips on his, moving almost as hard and as fast as Snape's hand worked his cock, and Snape's tongue in his mouth, exploring and demanding, sent a flutter of something to Harry's stomach where it swirled around for a moment before it transformed into a sharp, hot surge of arousal going straight to his cock. 

Harry came with a gasp, pulling back from their kiss just enough to suck in a deep breath. His body convulsed against Snape, his hips jerking and his prick spurting hotly over the cauldron in front of him. 

His eyes closed, trying to hang on to the electrifying feeling of his orgasm as long as possible, Harry sagged against Snape, his arms falling to the sides of his body. Snape didn't pull away, as he usually did after Harry came. Instead, Snape kept kissing him, slow strokes of his tongue, his eyes still fixed on Harry. It began to dawn on Harry's clouded mind that Snape wasn't pulling back, but was still holding him, rubbing against him. Normally, Snape just sent Harry away after Harry came, and Harry had wondered a few times if Snape took care of his own erection after Harry left. Right now, that erection was digging, not at all unpleasantly, into Harry's lower back. 

His eyes fluttered open while he tried to return the kiss as well as he could. Maybe Snape was waiting for something? Harry had no idea what, since he now found himself participating in a part of their game they hadn't played before. Snape's eyes were gleaming, and Harry struggled to see something in them. Anything that might tell him why Snape was still kissing him. Not that Harry minded. It actually felt pretty good to kiss Snape, even after he had come.

In fact, it felt so good, Harry started wishing for more. First, he wondered what it would feel like to touch Snape's cock, to stroke Snape to orgasm. Slowly, fed by Snape's lips and tongue, Harry's vague fantasy changed to feeling Snape's cock against his, rubbing and thrusting and coming. And finally, Harry thought about feeling Snape's cock inside him. 

After all, that was what sex was all about, wasn't it? Fucking. 

Harry imagined Snape fucking him, imagined that Snape's tongue moving around in his mouth was Snape's prick sliding in and out of his body. 

Snape pulled back abruptly, and Harry blinked up at him. "You foolish boy," Snape breathed against Harry's mouth, one hand trailing up Harry's body to tighten in his hair. "You have no idea what you just wished for."

Wish? Harry hadn't wished for anything...except that he had. That was how their game worked. He wanted something, wished for something, and Snape gave it to him. 

And Harry realized he had just wished for Snape to fuck him. 

Snape's lips twitched up in a nasty smirk. "But a fool's wish is a wish all the same. Undress yourself, Potter." Snape released him and stepped back, gazing at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"But, sir... I..." Harry closed his mouth, aware that he really had no right to protest. They never talked during these encounters. Whatever happened wasn't because either one of them asked for it. It happened because Harry wished it. Still, Harry felt a sudden jolt of anxiety at the idea of Snape actually fucking him. "Sir... maybe..." 

Raising a daring eyebrow, Snape tilted his head, crossed his arms in front of his chest, and gave Harry an amused smirk. 

Harry could recognize a direct challenge when he saw one, and he'd be damned if he would let Snape win this. Although their game had never been about winning before, Harry felt suddenly determined to win it anyway. 

Clenching his jaw, Harry pushed his glasses up, stepped out of his trousers which lay in a puddle around his ankles, and shed his robes, leaving him only dressed in his shirt. 

Snape gestured with his hand. "Come now, Potter. Take everything off."

His brow furrowed in a stubborn line, Harry toed off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. Standing naked in the Potions classroom – which was a very bizarre notion all in itself -- Harry resisted the urge to fold his hands in front of his limp prick, pursed his lips, and looked up at Snape for further instructions. 

"Get up on the worktable. On your back." Snape didn't wait for a reply, but turned on his heels and stalked towards one of the many potions cabinets in the room. Harry stared at him for a moment, curiosity piqued about exactly what Snape might need, but then he remembered the order. With a sigh, he turned towards the table, shoved the cauldron aside, and climbed on top of it. Harry lay down on his back as instructed, legs pulled up and knees pressed together tightly, and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if this really was what he had wanted. 

The sound of glass clinking filled the room, quickly followed by soft footsteps in Harry's direction. Unable to resist his curiosity, Harry tilted his head up, and saw Snape uncork a small vial.

"Sir?" Harry asked softly. "What's that for? Why do you need a potion to... um..."

Harry could tell by Snape's impatient snort that he had asked a Very Stupid Question, and he felt his cheeks flush while he fought against the irritation he usually felt for his professor. 

"Spread your legs, Potter," Snape said, stepping up to the table. He raised the vial, so Harry could see the creamy colored potion inside of it. "You really don't have any idea what you wished for, have you? This is lubricant, you stupid boy. Were I not to use it in liberal amounts, this might not be a pleasant experience for either of us."

Lubricant. That did make sense, seeing where exactly Snape was going to stick his cock. Harry felt his cheeks flush even more, and he quickly looked back to the ceiling while he unlocked his knees and let his legs fall to the side. 

He was feeling awfully exposed all of a sudden. 

Snape grabbed Harry's thighs, spreading his legs even further, and pulled Harry towards him. Harry let him, trying not to wince as the rough wood scraped across his bare back. He could feel Snape's fingers cupping his arse, spreading it, and it felt so unfamiliar. Which seemed odd, since Snape had touched Harry's cock so many times before. But this was new, very new, and while Harry was curious about the whole sex thing, he did start to realize that Snape was right: he really didn't know what he had wished for. 

There was rustling of fabric, and Harry peeked down to see that Snape had parted his robes and undone his trousers, and was stroking his erection with a slick, shiny hand. His rather big erection. Much bigger than Harry's prick, and Harry found it both arousing and scary as hell to look at. But when a slick finger slipped between his buttocks and touched his entrance, Harry leaned his head back on the table and stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. 

Snape's finger circled his pucker a few times, before pushing inside. 

Harry quickly tried to close his legs.

"Potter," Snape said warningly, and Harry parted his legs once again, now clenching his arse around the sudden invasion. 

"And here I thought Gryffindors were so courageous," Snape drawled, staring down at Harry with a sneer. "Apparently, I must have been mistaken." Snape made to pull his finger out, but Harry snapped his head up and glared at Snape. 

He was not going to let Snape win. Willing himself to just lay back and let Snape do this, Harry nodded at Snape and relaxed, first his legs, and then his arse. Snape pushed his finger back inside Harry, quickly followed by a second finger. 

Harry tried not to think about the fact that he was lying naked on a worktable in the Potions classroom with two of Snape's fingers up his arse. He didn't want to remember that only hours before his fellow students had used this very table to brew potions, and that he was about to lose his virginity on it. No, Harry concentrated on the fact that he was having sex. Lots of people had sex. Granted, probably not with Snape. But Harry had wished it. Harry had wanted to know what it would feel like to have sex with Snape. 

And from what he could tell thus far, it felt odd. Not bad. Not good, either. Just odd. Snape's fingers were slippery, and moved in and out of his tight entrance with ease, working the ring of muscles much like they always worked his cock: with experienced strokes. Harry focused on his breathing, inhaling deep breaths, and was pleasantly surprised when Snape brushed against something inside of him that actually felt pretty good. But before Harry could figure out what that was, Snape pulled his fingers out, and Harry felt Snape's cock press against his entrance. 

This was never going to fit, Harry just knew it. 

"Sir?" Harry wanted to kick himself for sounding so small and insignificant, and he peeked up at Snape, his vision half-blurry since his glasses were askew. 

"Relax, Potter," Snape ordered, and Harry wondered how on earth he would be able to relax when Snape was talking to him in that tone of voice while he was trying to tear Harry open with an erection that was just too big. 

But after a firm thrust of Snape's hips, Harry's arse gave way, and he was suddenly filled. With a cock. Snape's cock. 

"Oh, bloody hell," Harry gasped, his hands clawing at the table, looking for some sort of support and finally finding Snape's arms. Harry tightened his fingers in Snape's sleeves and screwed his eyes shut. 

Firm, short thrusts, his arse feeling just a little sore, but not quite painful as Snape's prick slid in and out of him. Harry bit his lip, odd moans forming in the base of his throat and rising up. He could hear Snape's breathing turning ragged, felt Snape's fingers digging into his hips, and much to his own surprise, his cock gave an interested twitch.

Snape started thrusting harder, pushing Harry up and down the worktable, and Harry gritted his teeth against the annoying pain of the wood against his back. But then those pleasurable sparks returned, somewhere deep inside of him, swirling up to his sac and cock and Harry had to conclude that that felt nice. He wondered if he would be able to stroke his cock to hardness so he could come again. If Snape would let him come again. 

But before Harry could find out, Snape let out a strangled groan, thrust in hard, and stilled. Something hot spilled inside of Harry, and he opened his eyes to see Snape's face screwed up in an odd expression that could be pain or pleasure or both. 

For a moment, there was only silence save for both their ragged breaths, and then Snape pulled out with a grunt. 

Harry felt strangely empty all of a sudden. 

"Get dressed, Potter, and get out." Snape turned around, and Harry could see him fumbling with his trousers and his robes. 

So the game had ended for that afternoon. Harry wasn't quite sure if he had won, but he did know for certain that he hadn't lost. His legs trembling, Harry lowered himself off the table and reached for his discarded clothes. It hadn't been that bad, he concluded. It might actually be good if they tried this again while Harry hadn't come yet and could stroke himself to climax while Snape fucked him. 

Pulling on his clothes, Harry thought that he might want to wish for this again during his next detention. After all, if he wished it, Snape would give it to him. And Harry knew that there was much more to sex than what they had done so far. He wasn't completely ignorant, mostly thanks to the magazines Seamus let him borrow from time to time.

While he buttoned up his robes, Harry got an idea. A brilliant idea, if he said so himself. With a mischievous smile on his face, Harry laced up his shoes, and cleared his throat. "Professor?"

Snape, who was standing by his desk, turned around and sneered down at Harry. "What is it, Potter?"

During my next detention, I wish for you to put my cock in your mouth and suck it, Harry wished with all his might, his eyes narrowed in concentration. 

Glaring, Snape observed Harry for a moment, and then shook his head dismissively and gestured towards the door. "I believe I told you to get out."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, the smile on his face never faltering, and he walked out of the classroom, his legs still a bit unsteady. He planned on wishing for Snape to suck his cock during the entire Potions class tomorrow, and be sure to muck up his potion. 

Harry thought he finally understood this game. Either way, he knew for certain that he liked it. 

 

~~fin~~


End file.
